User talk:ClariS
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- TehAnonymous (Talk) 17:23, 10 March 2012 |} SurealD's Champion Concept Hello ClariS, I updated my chamion idea; Ritz. Hope you can take a look at it! Thanks, SurrealD SurrealD 11:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jungle and strategy pages I don't see why not. 05:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) About the picture Yus, also, if you wish to colour it.... sure, why not? :3 イレリア ♥ アカリ 17:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yes i know "hello" isn't the best title ever but what else might i have said ~_~ Sure i'll add you. mine's is cvthewhiterider. i MIGHT forget so if that happens you add me instead :3 i'm currently diverting myself between NA and EUW servers for my games but majority goes to EUW so you won't see me in NA that often. if i do remember i'll add you under one condition. make it a chocolate cupcake Bloodstrider 09:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blah blah wiggle I'm glad you like it, my life with Teemo is the best thing I could ever ask for. If you want to share it, go for it, that's why it's here. I'm not sure what you mean by me sharing it though, you want to add me somewhere, or? anndd oh well. nothing more to add here than "i enjoyed the cupcake" Bloodstrider 07:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) mermaid the mythological aquatic creature I'm happy to give you coloring.... ^^v avatar oh well since i'm awake up at 3:30 in the morning thanks to my infernal friend nymph i demand to know what your avatar is ~~ Bloodstrider (talk) 14:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) okie then~ my apologies if i sounded rude Bloodstrider (talk) 09:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) tabber Zilla4444 (talk) 15:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hi, can u plz tell me how to use the tabber?, thx Zilla4444 (talk) 12:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) thx for the tabber hee hee hee My no-comment blogs shall go on! mwhahaha!!! Ohey! I miss you too, buddy. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 18:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh That thing How did you know that I would click your profile page.... or is it some kind of tag that works for everyone? P.S. apparently, doing signature doesn't put my name on it.... Izkael 01:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S Licks wants to figure out why it didn't put my name on it. doing another signature Izkael (talk) 01:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) here it is. IT WAS HARD TO MAKE! Ninja Homunculus talk 18:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Gl It's alright. No problem. I forgive you. ugh, you're too nice not to forgive. =3 I be going back to chat now! Ninja Homunculus talk 08:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC)